<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like two feathers floating on a breeze by TheSoggySchuyler4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493914">Like two feathers floating on a breeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4'>TheSoggySchuyler4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi Morse and Skye met once as kids. This is that story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobbi Morse &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary-Sue choked back another sob. She was trying not to cry, really. Only babies cried, and Mary-Sue was seven. Not a baby at all. It was just that, well, her knees stung like mad, and she had little bits of rubble stuck in her hands, and she was fairly sure her arm wasn’t supposed to bend like that. It really hurt.</p>
<p>The other kids had all gone home already. It made sense that they had, since school had finished ages ago, and the last bus had long since driven off.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Mary-Sue’s head shot up, “Are you okay? Do you need any help?”</p>
<p>Mary-Sue sniffed, frowning at the stranger. She was kind of pretty. Obviously older than herself, but only by a bit. At least, she wasn’t a teacher. That was the main thing. Teacher’s got mad and yelled. Mary-Sue hated that.</p>
<p>“I’m not a baby.” She insisted.</p>
<p>The girl blinked.</p>
<p>“Oh, um. I didn’t say you were. I just, look. Your wrist looks really painful, and you looked sad. I’m sorry. I can go if you want.”</p>
<p>Mary-Sue hesitated, wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve. Her wrist did hurt, and she was kind of frightened that she might end up staying here all night. What if the sisters never realised that she was gone, and she was lost forever? She didn’t want to live on the streets!</p>
<p>“I’m lost.” She mumbled finally. The girl relaxed a little.</p>
<p>“Okay, um. Do you know where you live?”</p>
<p>“Duh,” Mary-Sue paused, thinking, “St Agnes’ Orphanage. It’s opposite the church.”</p>
<p>The girl’s face lit up.</p>
<p>“I totally know where that is! Me and my mom go to church there when we’re not busy. Wait, that’s an orphanage? I thought we didn’t have any of those anymore?”</p>
<p>She helped Mary-Sue to her feet and began leading her in what felt like the right direction. She wasn’t really sure, but it was better than sitting around and crying. Mary-Sue shrugged hesitantly.</p>
<p>“I dunno. It’s just a group home, really. They just never changed the sign on the gate.”</p>
<p>“Huh,” The girl tilted her head to one side, “Well, that’s cool. I’m Bobbi by the way. Barbara really, but that’s such an awful name, right?”</p>
<p>Mary-Sue secretly thought Barbara was a much better name than ‘Mary-Sue Poots’ but she nodded anyway. Bobbi seemed nice, and she certainly didn’t seem to mind that Mary-Sue barely spoke at all as they walked. She rambled on about her mom, and the stupid kids in her grade, and about biology.</p>
<p>“I’m thinking maybe I could be a doctor when I grow up, y’know? It’s be cool to help people.” She admitted.</p>
<p>“I want to help people.” Mary-Sue blurted out. She immediately flushed and looked at the ground. Why was she so stupid? Nobody cared what ickle Mary-Sue Poots thought about anything.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Slowly, she glanced up. Bobbi was watching her with a smile on her face, “What would you do then?”</p>
<p>Mary-Sue straightened up slightly.</p>
<p>“I could, um, I could be, like, a superhero? Like the one from the war. With the shield.”</p>
<p>Bobbi’s smile flickered, but then she nodded, as if trying to look pleased for Mary-Sue’s benefit.</p>
<p>“That’s really cool. Hey, I bet you’d be a great superhero.”</p>
<p>Instantly, Mary-Sue shook her head.</p>
<p>“I can’t. Superheroes aren’t stupid, and they don’t have broken arms all the time.”</p>
<p>Bobbi stopped; her smile gone. She crouched down, holding her hands in front of her as if to seem less threatening. It worked a little bit, but Mary-Sue wasn’t convinced that she wouldn’t hit her at a moment’s notice. She resisted the urge to back away.</p>
<p>“Your wrist is broken? Can I see?”</p>
<p>Mary-Sue shook her head. Letting people touch you meant letting them hurt you. There was no way. Her wrist was sore enough as it was. Bobbi was silent for a moment. Finally, she sat down on the pavement, crossing her legs, and watching Mary-Sue.</p>
<p>“Tell me how it happened?”</p>
<p>That wasn’t what Mary-Sue had expected at all. She stared.</p>
<p>“See, I bet you were doing something super cool, yeah? Maybe you… figured out you can fly, so you were testing your powers and fell? Or, um, you were saving New York from evil aliens and one of them got you with its tentacles.”</p>
<p>Mary-Sue giggled, relaxing a little. She still didn’t want to let Bobbi touch, but maybe it would be better than the poking and prodding the sisters would give it? Maybe she wouldn’t hurt her so much. Making up her mind, she held out her wrist. Bobbi didn’t move straight away. She peered at it instead, sticking her tongue out to make Mary-Sue laugh again.</p>
<p>“I got it ‘cos I was being stupid. Not any of those other things.” She elaborated, watching curiously as Bobbi’s fingers ghosted over her wrist. It was nothing like with the sisters. It didn’t hurt at all.</p>
<p>“Now, I don’t believe that for a second.” Bobbi spoke up. She looked at Mary-Sue expectantly.</p>
<p>“One of the boys in my class tried to kiss Ellie. She’s, um, she’s this really pretty girl. All the boys like her. She didn’t want him to, though. I yelled at him to stop, but he wouldn’t, so I shoved him. He got his friends together after school and they got me back. I shouldn’t have hit him. That was stupid.”</p>
<p>Bobbi hummed quietly.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” She conceded, “But that was really cool of you, to stand up for, um, Ellie. I bet she was glad.”</p>
<p>“She yelled at me to mind my own business.” Mary-Sue mumbled. She glanced down at her wrist. It already felt way better. “What’d you do to it?”</p>
<p>Bobbi blinked, thrown by the sudden change in topic.</p>
<p>“Just, um, something my mom used to do to me. If I was injured or something. She’d think really happy thoughts and lightly brush the wound. Sometimes she’d sing too, but I’ve got a horrible voice. Like, really really bad.”</p>
<p>Mary-Sue giggled.</p>
<p>“You did magic on it.” She whispered in awe, “So, it’s not broken anymore?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s definitely still broken. You should really go to the hospital and get a cast put on it. I just made it feel better for a bit.”</p>
<p>They both stood up, Mary-Sue still studying her wrist in amazement.</p>
<p>“Can I do it on myself, too?”</p>
<p>Bobbi nodded.</p>
<p>“Just, think happy thoughts, and it will feel much better.”</p>
<p>Mary-Sue slumped slightly. They were almost back to St Agnes’s, she noted. She knew this street.</p>
<p>“I don’t got many of those.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Bobbi gnawed on her bottom lip. Finally, she reached up and loosened her hair, letting it fall out of its ponytail. She held out the hairband to Mary-Sue, “Here. My mom always says, if you’re ever feeling down, just tie your hair up or something. That way, even if you feel the absolute worst, you can still think to yourself, ‘Hey, well, at least my hair is out of my face’.”</p>
<p>Mary-Sue took the band. It was blue, and kind of glittery. She’d never seen a prettier hairband. The sisters usually just gave them elastic bands that hurt to take out. She tried to tie her hair up herself, but her wrist twinged, and she flinched. Smiling slightly, Bobbi reached down and took the band, tying Mary-Sue’s hair with a flourish.</p>
<p>“There. Beautiful.”</p>
<p>They both stood there for a moment, Mary-Sue beaming in delight.</p>
<p>“Won’t you need it back?” She asked finally. Bobbi shook her head.</p>
<p>“It’s yours. I’ve got plenty at home. Hey, isn’t that St Agnes’ there?”</p>
<p>Mary-Sue scowled slightly at the sight of St Agnes’. She didn’t really want to go, but she knew she had to.</p>
<p>“Thank you Bobbi.”</p>
<p>Bobbi smiled at her.</p>
<p>“You are very welcome. Do you want me to come in with you? Make sure everything’s okay?”</p>
<p>“That’s alright,” Mary-Sue glanced back at the building, “Will I see you again?”</p>
<p>“When you become a superhero, I’ll find you, okay? I promise.”</p>
<p>Mary-Sue gave her a nod and a wave, running off without another word. She wouldn’t have known what to say anyway. She did know one thing though. She would hold Bobbi to that promise. Even if it took years.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For anyone confused, alternate SHIELD doesn't exist in this, or at the very least, Bobbi isn't involved. I tried to make that work, but it never seemed to flow right, and the timeline didn't add up how i wanted it to, so AU i guess?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye was half asleep as she hurried along the corridor towards her bunk. She had stayed up till the early hours of the morning with Coulson and his wall, and it wouldn’t be long till her alarm woke her up for training. Her phone buzzed and she winced. Make that no time at all. Maybe May wouldn’t mind if she missed training this morning?</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Skye stumbled, and instantly cursed herself. She was supposed to be a spy. Spies didn’t get caught out by people creeping up on them, no matter how little sleep they’d had. She glared in the vague direction of the voice, but it was so dark she could barely make out anyone at all.</p>
<p>“Agent Skye? I’m Agent Morse. I was just wondering if you knew the way back to my bunk. Agent Simmons said you have access to the base floorplan or something?”</p>
<p>Skye blinked the exhaustion from her eyes and nodded, reaching for her tablet, and typing in the agent’s name.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you find it last night?” She asked. Her tone probably sounded a little sharp and irritable, but she was tired. Sue her.</p>
<p>“I spent the night in medical,” The other agent answered promptly, “I got a slight concussion when we were escaping Hydra and Agent Simmons insisted on keeping me to make sure I was fine.”</p>
<p>Something clicked in Skye’s brain and she lowered her tablet, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You’re Hunter’s ex-wife, right? Undercover at Hydra.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. He mentioned me?”</p>
<p>Skye winced, deciding not to answer that question.</p>
<p>“Your bunk is actually opposite mine. It was the furthest away from Hunter’s that was available.” She explained, setting off at an abrupt pace. Maybe if she just told May she was being helpful and showing Agent Morse around, she wouldn’t get such a bad scolding for missing training? It was a nice thought anyway. Agent Morse snorted.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>They walked in relative silence the rest of the way. The bunks weren’t far, but it was still a little awkward. Still, Skye didn’t have the energy to make small talk, and Bobbi didn’t seem in a chatty mood either, so it was probably fine. Probably.</p>
<p>She waved a hand in the direction of Agent Morse’s bunk.</p>
<p>“That’s you. Hey, if you get lost again, just ask someone for directions to the common room. There’s usually someone there who can help you get to the right place.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Agent Morse smiled gratefully, “Thank you, Agent Skye. It was good to meet you.”</p>
<p>“You too.” Skye shut the door to her bunk before the other agent could make any further conversation. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Skye had taken to dropping by the lab at any opportunity she got. She knew Fitz and Simmons were struggling, and that her presence abated the tension just enough that they could actually get some work done, so she figured it was beneficial for everyone. There were usually a couple of lab assistants dotted around the place, but Skye had never seen another agent in the labs. She paused at the door, eyeing the newcomer curiously. The tall blonde looked vaguely familiar, but Skye had no idea where she knew her from.</p>
<p>“Uh, hi?”</p>
<p>Fitz and Simmons both brightened when they spotted her; the latter bounded over, grabbing her hand, and dragging her properly into the room.</p>
<p>“Have you met Bobbi yet? She was undercover with me at Hydra.”</p>
<p>Skye didn’t miss the way Fitz’s face shuttered at the mention, or the Deja vu that hit her. She studiously ignored both.</p>
<p>“Bobbi?” She blurted out. The woman flushed slightly.</p>
<p>“Short for Barbara. It’s an awful name.”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard worse,” She muttered, before shaking her head, “Right, sorry. We’ve met before, haven’t we?”</p>
<p>She was fairly certain she was right and was relieved when Bobbi nodded.</p>
<p>“You showed me to my bunk.” She offered. Skye cringed as memories of the incident slowly came back to her.</p>
<p>“Sorry! I must have been awful. I was running on literally no sleep, and no coffee.”</p>
<p>Jemma gave Skye a disapproving glare, which she ignored. Bobbi merely chuckled.</p>
<p>“You were fine. I’ve dealt with worse from Hunter, trust me.”</p>
<p>Skye smiled stiffly, unsure of how to reply to that. Instead she turned back to her friends.</p>
<p>“I was just going to check if you had anything for me, since I was passing by.”</p>
<p>She waited for Fitz to pass over their latest reports and results, nodded politely at Bobbi, and left. As much as she would have liked to stay and socialise, she really did need to get back to work. Coulson relied on her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Skye had been shut away for three days when Bobbi came to talk to her. Her instant reaction was to lock the door and pretend she was sleeping, but Skye resisted. After all, she would probably hate herself too, if the roles were reversed. At least Bobbi had made the effort to come and see her at all.</p>
<p>The taller woman hovered awkwardly in the door, as if trying to figure out how awake Skye was. Finally she shook herself and came in.</p>
<p>“Hey, Rockstar. How’re you doing?”</p>
<p>“Do you really care or are you just being polite?” Skye shot back. She knew she looked awful. The containment cell on the BUS might do the job of keeping everyone safe, but there were no mirrors installed. She supposed prisoners didn’t really get the luxury of looking nice. Bobbi winced, but moved properly into the room, as if trying to prove that she wanted to be there.</p>
<p>“Simmons mentioned you fractured your arms with your powers. That’s…rough.”</p>
<p>Rough was a definite understatement, but Skye shrugged it off. She didn’t need pity.</p>
<p>“S’fine,” She hurried to reassure Bobbi, “I’ve broken my bones a ton, so. This is nothing compared to that.”</p>
<p>She half expected Bobbi to give up and leave, but instead, a curious expression grew on her face.</p>
<p>“St Agnes’”</p>
<p>Skye jolted, unprepared for the sudden mention of her childhood.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, just,” Bobbi edged forwards and sat down next to Skye, her eyes suspiciously bright, “You grew up in St Agnes’, right? The little foster home opposite the church that called itself an orphanage, even though it wasn’t?”</p>
<p>Skye stiffened up. That wasn’t in her file. The foster home had eventually dropped the ‘Orphanage’ from its title, and as such it wasn’t listed anywhere with the full name. Skye didn’t even think her file mentioned St Agnes’ at all.</p>
<p>“So?” The word came out small and pathetic, but Skye wasn’t sure what else to say. She had no idea where this conversation was going. Bobbi smiled sadly.</p>
<p>“You probably don’t even remember; you were so small. I remember you though. The little girl with the broken arm who wanted to be a-”</p>
<p>“-Superhero.” Skye whispered. She stared at Bobbi in shock. “That was you? I thought… I guess I thought it was just in my head. No one was that nice in real life.”</p>
<p>Bobbi said nothing, and for that, Skye was glad. She didn’t need Bobbi to tell her how sorry she felt that Skye’s childhood was so awful. She tried to remember more of that meeting, so many years ago. God, she had been tiny.</p>
<p>“My wrist was broken in two places, you know? They had to set it before they could put the cast on.”</p>
<p>Bobbi looked a little green, letting out a slight chuckle.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how you weren’t in floods of tears then.”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Skye laughed, recalling how desperately she had held back the tears, “You did your voodoo magic on it. Didn’t hurt one bit.”</p>
<p>Bobbi burst out laughing, and the two of them sat there for several minutes, giggling at the thought of their younger selves. Finally, the laughter tapered off to a comfortable silence. Skye smiled softly up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“You could still be a superhero, you know?”</p>
<p>Skye glanced over, surprised at the new topic of conversation.</p>
<p>“The world has the Avengers. It’s got Captain America. It doesn’t need me.” She responded cooly. Bobbi sat up properly and frowned at her.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that you know who Captain America is now, at least. Their presence doesn’t stop you from being a superhero by any means, though. I’m sure they’d appreciate someone as awesome as you, swooping in and saving their skins.”</p>
<p>Skye giggled despite herself.</p>
<p>“A.C would be so jealous if I got to rescue Captain America. You know he has trading cards? Apparently Fury had to buy him a whole new collection as an apology, ‘cos he destroyed the other ones.”</p>
<p>Bobbi smiled.</p>
<p>“He would be so proud of you. We all would.”</p>
<p>They were silent for several minutes, before Skye shifted and nodded to herself.</p>
<p>“I think I could be a superhero,” She said finally, uncertainly, “But you’d have to help. I don’t know how to control my powers.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Bobbi responded, an air of confidence to her words, “I don’t know much about powers, but I can certainly try. I promise.”</p>
<p>Skye beamed. She was beginning to think that Bobbi always kept her promises, and that was something that would keep her going for a very long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm always open to adding to my stories at a later point, but as with this sequel chapter, I don't tend to work to any particular schedule and just write whatever I'm feeling at that point, so any updates could take a while. That said, let me know if you'd like to see more, but no promises. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>